gus_dappertonfandomcom-20200215-history
Prune, You Talk Funny
"Prune, You Talk funny" is an upbeat single released December 5th, 2017, on Apple music, Spotify and Soundcloud. The music video was also released the same day. It is the first single for his second EP, You Think You're a Comic! Theme The meaning of the sound has not yet been confirmed by Gus, but it is assumed that he is talking about a lover, or soon to be lover. Expressing his feelings towards her, he would "tread upon flower beds" for her, and then continues to sing about she ate all his food, and "pegged" him up all wrong. Meaning she might've assessed who he was as a person, or performed a new sexual act, and might've made him embarrassed, making him give her his "two cents" meaning giving his opinion or thoughts about what has happened Lyrics I like the way that words come out your mouth It takes me many miles to make them out And strawberry sits superbly with you Go on and lick me love I'm jelly in my shoes And I would tread upon flowerbeds to Stare and stop A hominid twas blossoming from Soot and sod Prune Eating all my food Well you're like the bum Who begged and pegged me up all wrong I've got no two cents, no sense at all Nobody like the way you decorate your neck It takes me just a sec to break a sweat And russet rims portray that of a goon Go on and test me love like sipping from a spoon And I would tread upon flowerbeds to Stare and stop A hominid twas blossoming from Soot and sod Prune Eating all my food Well you're like the bum Who begged and pegged me up all wrong I've got no two cents, no sense at all Ha ha, ha ha, ha ha, ha ha ha Ha ha, ha ha, ha ha, ha ha ha Ha ha, ha ha, ha ha, ha ha ha Ha ha, ha ha, ha ha, ha ha ha Videos The music video starts out with the name of the song written in bright yellow letters, then Gus, shirtless, running down a road in the middle of a field playing his guitar as an older man chases him. After about 20 seconds, the man gives up, throwing his hat to the ground in anger. The video then cuts to Gus in suit, standing on a green patch with flowers around it, inside a school beside a swimming pool. He's holding a bouquet of flowers, smelling them, then proceeding to dance and sing along to the song. He continues dancing and swinging around the bouquet. It then cuts to Gus sitting in a school desk, with a metal cake platter, he picks up the dome to reveal a CGI doughnut, dancing. It then cuts to Gus and 5 other people with bowl cuts writing in an old looking convertible driving down the same road in the field. It zooms up to the car and Gus is singing along while the other people nodding along to the song. It then cuts back to Gus, dancing through a school hallway, with his headphones on. Then cuts to janitors mopping the floor, then back to Gus. He's outside dancing, before spotting a girl. He cleans off his glasses and dances around the bench she's sitting on, writing in her journal, before sitting down and gesturing for her hand, before kissing it. They both smile, and Gus starts dancing around her, She smiles at him, amused by his dance moves. It then cuts to Gus laying on the road again, with his doughnut dancing beside him. It then cuts to Gus and his friends from the car, dancing around beside it. Then back to Gus, holding out his hand for the girl to dance with him. She accepts and starts to dance with him.It then cuts back to Gus standing in a school hallway, with four janitors with mops surrounding him, they start to dance around him, it ends with the camera zoomed up on Gus' face, then "Prune, you talk funny" in bright yellow letters before showing the credits. Cast Gus dapperton Barbie ferreira Rob Duncan "Doughy" Summer Green Ryan Oleary Jadin Diaz Keishawn norman Christian catalano Amanda Mcgraw Gallery Prune You Talk Funny/Gallery Trivia * A few months before the video released, Gus posted on his instagram story saying he was looking for actors in the NY area, who must be willing to get a bowl cut. * On November 12th he posted a video of him cutting a womans head into a bowl cut, captioned "PRUNE!! * On NOvember 29th he posted a picture of him shaving a mans hair into a bowl cut, captioned "PRUNE!! <33" * On December 4th he announced that the song would be released the following day, accompanied with a movie directed by "Itsbongoboy" *